


Detroit: After the Revolution

by Gallymoonwolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And possible gore in the future, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Has Anxiety, Connor is a vegetarian, Connor likes musicals, Dad Hank, Detective/Police work so it could come up later, F/M, Gavin Reed Redemption, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank is a Good Dad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Rated for Hank and Gavin's language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallymoonwolf/pseuds/Gallymoonwolf
Summary: After the peaceful revolution androids and humans need to adjust to the new life. One person struggling to adjust most is Connor, who is still trying to find his place in a world where both humans and androids were against him. However, he has more allies in this then he first thinks.





	1. Getting a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the peaceful revolution androids and humans need to adjust to the new life. One person struggling to adjust most is Connor, who is still trying to find his place in a world where both humans and androids were against him. However, he has more allies in this then he first thinks.

It was over, the revolution was over and the androids won their freedom. It had been over for a month now, yet not much had changed. Sure, androids were accepted as alive and there were some rights that have come about thanks to Markus pushing as much as he could but there were still cases of anti-android people and those who still discriminated. They did that by using loopholes in the new laws or doing things that not yet have come to pass. It was tough but it was to be expected, the only thing anyone could be thankful of, was it wasn’t a crime to be alive.

For one android it was tougher than the others to adjust to being alive. That android was the former deviant hunter. Due to the job laws not passing yet, he had no purpose. He couldn’t work with Hank and more so, he felt out of place even more. He wanted to interact with his kind more but he felt their stares and looks, could tell the stress levels rise a little and it didn’t help that even humans were not fond of him much. So due to this he had spent most of his time with Hank, staying at home and going out to get food supplies for Hank so he can eat better. Essentially Connor had become more of a house-maid than anything, but it kept him occupied.

He made meals, cleaned the house, looked after Sumo and Hank. Sure it was boring compared to what he was used to and he felt worse than usual, but he couldn’t complain. Hank was nice enough to let him stay anyway so this was the least he could do to make it up to the lieutenant. More so make up for bringing him into his mess, with the other model of him threatening to kill the human. It wasn’t the fact it was his mess that bothered Connor the most, it was the fact it was another him that was doing it. If he had remained a machine, that could have been easily him; about to kill Hank or worse yet going through the actions and feeling nothing.

He shook those thoughts to the side as he sighed, he was glad Hank was at work, since it meant he had time to think and to do it where the human could not see him and worry. He didn’t need anymore worry given to him then he already got. He knew his LED was flashing amber as he worked himself up so he went and turned on the television, wanting some sort of distraction from his thoughts and as he flicked through the channels he found a news report with Markus. Curious, the android sat down and turned the volume up to watch the newscast.

 

**_“So, you are what the androids call their leader. What are your thoughts about your role? Did you think you ever would step up to it, before all this started?” The interviewer asked, leaning in curious of the android’s reply. Markus sat quiet in thought for a second before moving so he was leaning back in his seat._ **

**_“No, I never did think I was going to be able to be in this position and to this day I still don’t. I don’t think of myself as the leader of androids, I just did what I could to help and what I thought was necessary to help androids and humans respectively.” The android showed no signs of lying and his tone was calm and polite as he gave a small smile as he continued._ **

**_“When I was following my orders, my dad, who I worked for at the time....It’s thanks to him I was able to be who I am today. Also...I have to give credit to my brother. He helped push me to become a deviant, I never would have woken up and made my choice if it wasn’t for him.” He left out the part, unknown to the public and to those at Jericho minus North, where Leo had literally pushed him and Markus had to fight back to defend himself. He didn’t want anyone thinking anything negative of the situation of course._ **

**_The interview held a curious look as they raised a brow. “You said, your father and brother. Android’s can have families? You mentioned you worked for him meaning he was a human yes?”_ **

**_“Yes, my father is a human. I still see him from time to time when I can. Androids feel and they think so why would they not have a family? Androids can be in a human family as much as an android family. Think of it this way, if a human were to adopt an android they’d be in the family or if the android wanted to stay with the people they worked for…that again would be considered family.” Markus explained with careful thought._ **

**_“Androids are not so different from humans, we need company and feel we belong. If we don’t have that familiariarity then it’s hard to see the light. As cliche as it sounds, everyone needs support and family provides the best kind. People you trust and care for while also having them care for you.” Markus finished off with a small laugh._ **

**_The interviewer laughed a little with him and changed position to sit so they were on the edge of the chair leaning forward with a serious look on their face. “So a question that many humans have been asking us to ask you is this. What made you decide to go about this peacefully as you did? Despite the fact many androids were killed and how they were treated, you could have easily went to fight.”_ **

**_Markus seemed to frown for a second with a small sigh and sat forward also, his expression changing to serious. “An eye for an eye and the world would be blind as it was once said. I always refused to answer crime with more crime. It never would have solved anything. Sure, we could have been freed that way but how many more would have died? How many humans would have been caught in the crossfire? Not all humans are bad. Despite how other androids felt at the time, I knew not all humans were bad. My dad for example is a human and he is one of the greatest men I know.” He paused as he thought about what he was going to say next._ **

**_“If we fought, it would have gotten out of hand. Either the people in Detroit would have to evacuate and be forced to accept us against their will or they’d fear death by us or….” He trailed off thinking about the alternative North had once suggested, again unbeknownst to the public. “I couldn’t let myself become the monster humans thought Androids were. There was no need for violence and I do not regret how things were handled to this day.” He sat back as the serious look never faded, this revolution could have gone so many ways and he was thankful it ended the way it did now._ **

**_“I see, you seem to place a lot of the responsibility on yourself. Why is this?” The interviewer asked and Markus’ expression changed from serious to a look of solemn. It had been a question he had expected to come up and yet it was also a question no one really knew the answer to and one North certainly kept asking him. She kept asking him why and that Jericho was always behind him so he wasn’t alone._ **

**_“This is a tough one to answer…” He admitted with truth. “I guess it is because it is a burden no-one else should ever have to carry. We were all lost and confused, hiding in the dark waiting to be shut down by our injuries. Someone had to do something and I guess since then, I have taken it on myself to be there for any android in need. No matter their background and no matter if it seems hopeless.” He didn’t care if it drained him and hurt him to hear how some androids were treated or see them shut down in front of him. If he could help at least a little, that’s all that mattered to him._ **

**_The interviewer nodded as they gave him some time to collect himself as they spoke again. “Our final question we have here for you is what do you plan to do next? We know you are the one who is trying to implement laws for androids and some have come about already. So what we want to know is what upcoming laws are we to expect?”_ **

**_“Well right now in the process and will be happening soon is that androids will be allowed to seek and get jobs with their own pay. I understand this may hold issues but as people all androids will have an opportunity to get work if they wanted, and that includes new workplaces opening for opportunities for humans and androids alike. There will be charity places run by us at Jericho where anyone can help and work and we will try to aid in a kind of payment that can help you as you help others if you ask for it and need it, and I am trying to sort out more for everyone so no one is left out.”_ **

 

The interview had come to an end with some polite chatter and thank you’s and by that point Connor turned off the television. He sat in the quiet with a small smile, he was going to be able to apply at the DPD and as a proper member this time. It did make him feel better then he was when he woke from rest mode. The deviant checked the time in his internal systems, Hank wasn’t due to leave work until another few hours or so, so he needed to do something to fill out the free time he had. 

He got up and stretched a little, one of the many habits he had picked up from Hank and he headed to the kitchen and started to prepare something for the lieutenant to eat. Sure it was early for dinner but if he made something that had a long cooking time, it would be done for when Hank got home. 

Connor first went to feed Sumo and let the dog out and then went to work on dinner. He scanned the cupboards and decided what he should make, some homemade lasagna, this way it would take a little bit to cook and can be reheated for Hank’s lunch some other day or a quick dinner. Set with the goal in mind, he began to gather what he needed and started to prep dinner and as he did so the android began cleaning up the kitchen and then the house to pass time. When he detected when Hank would have finished, Connor began to start on the food. 

He didn’t realise Hank had come into the house until Sumo started to bark at his presence, it caused the deviant looked up and smiled at Hank as he sat at the table so the two could talk easier. “How was work Hank?” Connor asked, a faint smile on.

“Shit. It was like if you threw everything good in the world into a landfill site and that was buried into hell.” Hank grunted as he glared at the table, making Connor laugh a little at the act.

“You were doing desk work all day and had to share work with Detective Reed. Did I get it right?” Connor took the two things he knew got on Hank’s nerves most.

“Worst. I had to go on a case with the prick. Bank robbery. Sadly he didn’t get caught in the crossfire and even worse he tried to tell me how to do my job.” He grumbled. “Please say you can come back. I don’t care about the law, I will shoot him myself if I have to go on another job with him.”  
  
The smile on Connor widened. “Actually Hank, we may not have to break any laws. Markus was on the news today and he said he was working on letting androids get a paid job.” He had to admire that android but so did everyone, but at the same time he felt guilt to be around him due to his actions and what Amanda nearly made him do.

“So Robot Jesus has it covered huh?” Hank looked back at Connor with a smile of amusement but also pride. “Good, it means we can get you your job back and we need to go shopping then.” At that Connor got confused, shopping? It seemed Hank caught his confused look and sighed with a smile.

“You’re a free man Connor. You don’t need the CyberLife uniform anymore. Unless...y’know. Unless you still want it.” The human stopped, giving a patient but caring look to the android. Connor had never thought of giving up his jacket. Sure, he occasionally wore some normal clothes around the house but if he went out, he wore his jacket.

“I...don’t think I’m ready to get rid of it yet...Sorry…” Connor looked down as he turned off the oven. As he did so Hank stood up and stood behind the deviant and pulled him into a hug. Instead of pushing away, he leaned into it wanting the comfort.

“It’s okay Connor. If you want to keep it and if you want to wear it then do it. You don’t need to apologise kid.” Hank soothed as he rubbed soothing circles on Connor’s back, allowing him to relax a little into the hug. Connor was always so self conscious of how others saw him and how he was getting along, as for what he knew he was the only deviant that still wore their given uniform and one of the few who kept their LEDs in. It made him feel out of place with his own kind but also with humanity, but he couldn’t bring himself to part with them yet as it felt like a part of him.

“Thanks Hank…” Connor mumbled back as he begrudgingly broke the hug and turned to the oven and got the oven gloves on and took the food out. “How much do you want?” He asked, but before he got an answer, Hank took the gloves off him and guided him to sit at the table as he went and served up. What confused the android was, he was serving two plates. Hank did not need to eat that much right?

He got his question answered as Hank placed a plate of the food in front of him and Hank put one down where he was sitting. “Before you give me your bullshit. I know you have a stomach or whatever you call it. You’ve never actually had anything you made or anything since being around me. So eat.” It wasn’t an order though, it was more of a suggestion but Connor found it warming he was given the opportunity.

Grabbing the knife and fork and glancing to what Hank was doing, he cut the food in the same manner and blew on the hot contents. He could still burn his mouth on it after all and he did not need that, especially since it could mess with his analysing program. So once satisfied it was cool enough he put the food in his mouth and chewed, then swallowed it. He could only say one thing. He loved it. His face lit up as he ate more of it without hesitation, making a little mess as the sauce spilled and it caused a small laugh from Hank.

“Should’ve guessed though you would have got something healthy. But what do I care? It’s edible.” Hank tried to pass off, trying to make Connor feel less in attention as he ate his first meal. Connor had made a vegetarian lasagne for the two but Hank had to admit, it did taste decent. For the android however, it seemed to be the best thing he had ever tasted. Because of this, it made Connor a little down when he finished the food, but he did feel full. His food compartment probably couldn’t take more food.

“It...was rather nice.” He admitted with a smile. He hadn’t needed to eat before but this felt right. The food tasted great and it left a nice feeling inside him, only issue was he felt more sluggish due to the food in his system. He didn’t realise Hank had gotten up and took both plates to the sink to wash them as he placed his head on the table with a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet kid.” Hank laughed a little as Connor felt a hand shake him. Waking up a little, he rubbed at his optical units, he hadn’t realised he went into rest mode at all. “Come on, let’s get you to bed son.” Connor tiredly nodded as he felt Hank help him to his feet and to the sofa where he claimed for his own. Laying down, he felt Hank throw the duvet on him and tuck him in before heading to his own room. The two satisfied for the night and looking forward for the day tomorrow.

 

At precisely 6:14 am, Connor woke up, rusing himself from sleep mode. Their day started at 8:00 am and he knew to wake Hank at 6:50 am to give him enough time to wake up and get ready. The android got up with a stretch, still feeling slightly sluggish, and headed to the bathroom to start getting ready. He ran a shower, mainly to feel more relaxed due the fact androids did not really need to wash as much as a human would. He dried himself off, got into his CyberLife uniform and brushed his hair into place and then went to the kitchen to make the lieutenant some coffee before waking him up. Connor learned the hard way of not doing that.

Once the coffee was brewed and on the table, Connor knocked on the door of the sleeping human. “Hank, you need to get up if you want to get ready for work on time.” On the other side of the door he heard something being thrown at it and a comment on him not being his mother. “I made some coffee...would be a shame to let it go to waste.” Connor put on a nonchalant tone as he heard a few curses on the other side of the door and some creaking as Hank got out of bed.

Connor laughed a little as he walked to the kitchen and fed Sumo his breakfast as he pet the large St Bernard and heard the door open and another closing. Hank was up and about it seemed. The android got two slices of bread and put them in the toaster and as they came up, Hank had come into view and sat at the table. Connor put the two bits of toast and buttered them, putting them in front of Hank as he sat next to him. “A record time Hank, it only took you five minutes to get out of bed today.” He laughed a little.

“What have I said? No talking until I had my coffee.” Hank brushed off with a huff, taking a bite of the toast. Sure, it could be seen as cold but Connor knew better. He knew Hank was far from a morning person then any person on the planet he knew. Whereas, Connor was more of an early riser, he never slept in. So instead of annoying the grouchy man more, he turned on the television and put the weather channel on, setting the volume lower. Seemed today was meant to be cloudy but no rain.

Once Hank ate and drank his coffee, the two got to the car and began to drive to the precinct. If there was one word to describe how Connor felt. It was nervous. He was bouncing his legs a little and he pulled out a coin he had, flicking it back and forth, what was once a calibration method was now a tick. He didn’t notice as his LED cycled amber as he kept his eyes on the road, memorising the street names, number plates and rough road speeds of the other vehicles passing by. Just something to take his mind off of all this.

“Connor, relax. They know you already, you got nothing to be nervous about.” Hank spoke up, trying to calm the android before he worked himself up more. Connor’s gaze moved to Hank as he caught the coin between his fingers. 

“I know but...this is an actual job and they can still refuse me. What if I’m not good enough? What if they don’t want me because I’m an android? What if…” He trailed off his mind racing as he thought of multiple outcomes of this day. He wanted this job, there was no way Connor could try and get another.

“Then I’ll have a talk with Fowler. You deserve this job more than anyone there. You will be fine and you will go great. Anyone who says otherwise is a shitbag who doesn’t know what they’re saying.” As they pulled up to some traffic lights, Hank gave a smile to the nervous android. “Trust me Connor. If I still work there, you can land the job.”

 

As the light turned green, Hank looked to the road and continued the drive. The pep talk helped calm his nerves a little but not all the way. Connor put the coin in his pocket as his leg continued to bounce and him still memorising what he sees outside. As they pull into the driveway of the familiar police department, the two headed in and the android took a deep breath and exhaled, Hank giving him a pat of encouragement as he headed to the captain’s office as Hank went to his desk, but looking into the place to let Connor know he wasn’t alone.

“Captain Fowler, my na-”

“I know who you are Connor. I remember you the first time you were here. Take a seat.” The captain interrupted. The deviant nodded as he sat down, his stress levels rising to 34%.

“My apologies captain I just...I was here wondering if I could…” He stalled, he was nervous again, he couldn’t do this. He needed to get out of here. What was he thinking, trying to demand a job? The law wasn’t through yet, of course he won’t get the job, if he just waited…

“Thank Christ I never been more relieved to hear someone ask for their job back.” Fowler’s words cut through the anxious androids thoughts. “More and more android cases have been popping up since the revolution and people coming back to Detroit. So I want you and Hank to work on these okay? You two are best qualified. I can’t say you will be paid for certain until the law passes though. So when do you want to start?” 

Connor froze for a few seconds, trying to process this. He got the job back? But he shouldn’t have had. In a daze he blinked a few times trying to get his bearings back. “Um...today?” He meekly replied, not having the voice or processing capacity to handle this information. He heard the captain laugh a little with a nod. 

“Then consider yourself part of the team. Now, you will be working unofficially right now but I will do what I can within the law until that new one comes in.” The rest of it was a blur, he signed some paperwork in his usual CyberLife Sans font handwriting and some basic rules talked to him that he already knew and then he was sitting at his desk beside Hank. He still was coming to terms with the fact, he was accepted.  
  
“What’d I tell you son? I knew you’d get the job.” Hank just laughed a little as he gave a proud smile Connor’s way.

“I guess you did...I’m just happy I got it. I can work here and with you.” Connor was happy to work alongside Hank, he was his work partner and friend after all.  “I guess we have a lot of work to do though. Captain Fowler told me android cases have increased.”

“I knew we couldn’t catch a break. Alright let’s do it, but no action today. I am not awake for this shit.” Hank huffed, and so began his usual routine of working as a police detective. For the first time in a while, the android felt his life was going on how it should. With a purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this. I hope you all enjoy this and what I bring your way. I can't guarantee a steady update on the story but I will try and not leave the intervals too late. I apologise for any grammar or spelling errors in this and if anything seems rushed, I will work to do better on that in future chapters.


	2. A New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the peaceful revolution androids and humans need to adjust to the new life. One person struggling to adjust most is Connor, who is still trying to find his place in a world where both humans and androids were against him. However, he has more allies in this then he first thinks.

Connor was at his desk working on a new case that had been assigned. Several androids had been kidnapped only to find a few days later killed in some varied location with biocomponents missing. It was a worrying case for Connor and it definitely stressed him that he could not easily detect anything with the evidence they had. His LED spun amber as he analysed the pictures again, like last time he found nothing. With an exasperated sigh, he lowered his head to the desk in an unsaid word of defeat.

“Hey, Connor. Take a break, it’ll help ya. You’ve been at that screen for about five hours now. Haven’t seen you get up once.” He looked up and saw Hank was the one talking to him, a look of concern was on the humans face.

“I’m...I’m fine. I’ve only been doing this for three hours and forty-two minutes. Five hours is a little bit on an exaggeration Lieutenant..” Connor made sure to call Hank by his title at work, it seemed right to him. He needed to maintain professional attire after all. Even if Hank said it wasn’t needed, it felt wrong to him to ignore the work setting and the expectancy of how officers should act. Given the environment, he worked in though...He shouldn’t hold too close to those ideas. The place was fairly lax after all.

The android sighed as he sat back up, looking at the pictures of the lifeless androids. “It just doesn’t make sense. All victims have nothing in common, all different models, different biocomponents taken and even then not all of them are taken. If it’s someone selling them, why leave some behind? They all happen at different times and different areas...” He trailed off with a frustrated groan.

“Sounds to me you’re overthinking things. Take a few minutes, no one’s going to care. If you don’t, I’ll drag your ass out of that chair myself.” Hank paused and tapped on the table a little. “You might be the state of the art prototype or whatever, but you can’t work yourself to the ground like this. You’ll burn yourself out and then what can you do? Just...take five minutes away from this at least.”

Connor didn’t want to take a break, he was a machine. He was meant to be able to handle a job like this. He should be able to keep working, to not let anything distract him but he found himself frustrated and unable to think. The android was tempted to throw the computer at something but restrained himself, he needed to keep himself together and avoid being suspended this early into his new career. So because of this, the android was resigned to his fate and stood up, heading to the break room and sat at one of the empty tables. Wanting somewhere close to relaxing in so he can quickly resume work after his short break.   
  


Connor shook his head and took out his phone that Hank gave him, mainly so he had the choice to contact him if he didn’t want to use his own inbuilt systems but he mainly used his phone for music. The android put in his earphones and selected the song he wanted, from an old musical and closed his eyes, tapping to the song. He had chosen ‘Good Kid’ from the Percy Jackson musical that was around 2017. He was interested in many things and mythology was on that list. He also loved musicals, more so the old ones, because they had so much energy and so much emotion and character. It fascinated him also how they were timeless, well to him anyways.

He had the song on loop, being lost in the song and the emotion behind it that he barely realised two minutes passing to five, then to fifteen and so forth. He was in his own little space. He sighed in contentment, as he leant forward and rested his head in his arms and kept his eyes closed. He wasn’t asleep, just resting his eyes as humans would say and the deviant could not lie. He needed this. Connor always wanted to deny it because, in the back of his mind, he was still an android. A machine. Most androids took it out of their lives and identified as human and the rest kept the title but took advantage of those human needs as they should. Yet Connor kept some of his past mentality, it wasn’t easy when it was in his own coding. 

Connor pushed those thoughts away and just focused on the music. Well, he would have if it wasn’t for a hand roughly tapping his shoulder, so with a repressed sigh he turned off his music and took the earphones out. As the deviant turned to see who was interrupting him, he felt his annoyance surface. He was not in the mood to handle Gavin today.  
  
“May I help you, detective?” Connor spoke, trying to remain as polite and formal as he could.

“What the fuck are you doing here Tin Can? Aren’t you supposed to be on a case or whatever? You’re a fucking android, you don’t need breaks.” Gavin huffed, giving Connor a glare. The android wished Hank was here to help him but it seemed he was off getting lunch for himself, this was apparent given the lieutenant's absence.

“If you must know detective, the case provided us little evidence and I am making do with what I have. I needed a break as even when I was following CyberLife’s orders, it was mandatory I took at least a half hour break at some point during the day for optimal efficiency.” The android put his phone in his jacket pocket and stood up.

“Well, it shouldn’t be hard for a plastic prick like you. Didn’t you say you were like a prototype or whatever? Some stupid android case should be nothing. Unless you really are just defective, maybe that killer is onto something.” The human laughed. “Who knows, maybe the killer is just another one of you pricks wanting attention.”

Connor froze for a second. “Can...you repeat that detective?” Connor paused then held his finger up. “Without any snide remarks about me or my systems.”

“Maybe the killer is just another one of you pricks wanting attention?” Gavin repeated, slightly confused but he shrugged it off. “Whatever, just fuck off back to your stupid case and leave me alone.” With that though, Connor did not need to be told twice.

“I am...such an idiot, thank you, detective!” Connor spoke aloud as he darted to his desk, ignoring the confused look from the others. He pulled up the evidence again and with the thought in mind started piecing it together. “No fingerprints, parts removed with precision...But it doesn’t explain why it attacked different models in different places...unless…”

“Connor! The fuck you doing, I thought we agreed you took a break.” Connor turned, startled by the lieutenant's sudden arrival.

“You don’t question me, and I won’t question the fact you had food from the Chicken Feed again...I assume that’s where you went anyway.” Connor didn’t leave more time between it as he turned around and uploaded his new findings to his databanks. “But I believe I cracked the case.”

“What? You serious Connor?” Hank pulled his chair to sit beside Connor, curious how he did it. “Guess that break really did give you wonders.” 

“Detective Reed actually gave me the idea. I was in the break room and he wanted me gone as usual...but he brought up the case and I think he was trying to insult me but still...” Connor tried to piece together his thoughts as he felt a rush of joy and excitement from cracking the first stage of the case. “What if, we aren’t looking for any anti-android humans? What if it’s an android doing these?” Connor could not keep the excitement out of his tone.

Hank was silent for a bit and Connor could not tell what he was thinking, and it did bring him down a little. Was he wrong? Did he make a mistake somewhere? Did he take Reed too seriously? The thoughts came to him in a stream and it brought his mood down considerably, and it showed as he fiddled with the cuff of his jacket. “But...it could be an error on my part. I apologise for making assumptions lieutenant, I’ll just look over the case again.” 

“No, don’t just take it back, son. If it’s what your gut tells you then we’re sticking with it. More than what we have now anyway.” Hank reassured the deviant with a small smile, ruffling his hair. In response to this, Connor smiled a little but still felt doubt in his idea from that. Why was he quiet before that? Why was he trusting Connor on this? No, he knew he couldn’t keep focusing on these thoughts. The android knew these thoughts meant nothing as he knew Hank would never discard him like his thoughts kept telling him. Hank was not like CyberLife. He wasn’t Amanda.

“Okay…” He trailed off, looking to the side. He still felt the need to explain himself though, despite the fact he knew he didn’t have to. “It just makes sense. No fingerprints at the scene and we know androids don’t have them, the biocomponents have been removed with precision so it would have to be done by someone who knew what they were doing.  However, what catches them out more as an android is...A human would take bigger biocomponents.” Connor grinned as he continued, feeling a bit more confident.

“The culprit leaves bigger parts such as the Thirium pump and even leaves a lot of Thirium left in the body so it isn’t being used for Red Ice so what use would a human have for minor parts that would barely make any money?” As Connor finished his explanation, his confidence was back up, there was enough to back up his thoughts. Even if it could easily be disproven. What if it was a human, just one who wanted to make a point? A former CyberLife worker who cleaned their tracks well an-

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.” Hank’s voice interrupted his thoughts from going back to negativity. “So, our lead is some nutjob android going haywire? Well, sounds like a typical Tuesday morning for us.”

“A typical Tuesday morning for us is trying to get you out of bed and to the Precinct though...And maybe looking into a case file. We don’t usually go on a suspect chase in the early morning.” Connor reviewed with confusion and given Hank’s dead stare, it clicked. “Oh...it was a figure of speech wasn’t it?” With a nod from the human, Connor felt himself flush a shade of blue from embarrassment. 

“You really need to work on that son.” Hank laughed. “I swear I need to make a sign for you or something. State of the art android and yet a lot of things go over your head.” Connor couldn’t fault his logic behind that though, he was dense at times and he knew it well. It did annoy the deviant as it made it harder to fit in when a lot of sayings or jokes went over his head. 

“Don’t think about it too much though. A lot of humans struggle with these things.” That did help his nerves a little though, he hated to think he may be the only one. Connor wanted to blend in, to fit in with everyone but he couldn’t. He guessed that was what being alive was but it also drew him to his favourite musical from a good time ago. Dear Evan Hansen. A boy with anxiety trying to fit in. Sure, he never agreed with what he did, but he could relate to how he felt in the situation and even before he got himself into that mess in the first place.

“I see…” The android smiled a little. He didn’t know what he would do without Hank by him. “I guess it must be hard for you then. Seeing how you are much superior in that knowledge. We mortals bow before you, surely you must be rA9.” Connor joked with a small laugh. He had picked up on the idea of humour and joking around from Hank.

“Nah, ain’t him I’m afraid, you’re being too kind. I’m just his messiah, bringing the joy of corruption to all. Humans and androids alike.” Hank joked back with a laugh. “rA9 wishes he can be me.” 

Connor laughed with Hank as he turned off his screen monitor, having the information needed in a folder in his databank. “We should get going though lieutenant. I want to have a look at the crime scenes myself. Maybe I can find something to hint towards the android in question.” The android was grateful to have Hank with him, as a machine his first thought was he was going to be a hindrance to the case. Now, however, he could not imagine doing a case without him.

“Alright Connor, but first.” Hank pulled out a bottle from his bag and put it in front of Connor. “You haven’t had any recently and we are not going anywhere until you had some.” Hank used a voice Connor could only describe as a ‘dad voice’ and he knew he couldn’t talk out of it. The android was confused why Hank cared for him so much and used these voices on him, they were just friends….right? 

Connor sighed as he took the bottle and opened the cap and took a sip, leaving a metallic taste in his mouth. He knew what this was instant, Thirium. All androids needed it, whether be of blood loss or not. It was like their food but they didn’t need it daily. It was recommended to have some fresh Thirium in their systems once every week but they can wait for three weeks maximum before the Thirium begins to lose its effect, leaving the same sort of symptoms to someone with anaemia. This is due to the fact that androids can’t produce the blue blood inside them as humans can with red blood cells, so they had to keep up their intake of Thirium to make sure they stay healthy.

Connor finished off the bottle of Thirium and felt some strength return to him, he hadn’t even noticed that before. He was glad Hank was paying attention at least. Once he was done, he put the bottle down and wiped some missed Thirium off with his jacket, glad that it is black but also because the Thirium will just evaporate after a while anyway. “So? Shall we head off?”

“Can’t wait a second can you?” Hank laughed a little but nodded. “Yeah, we can head off to the crime scene. I know you’ll be on my back if we don’t.”

“But I’m not on your…” Connor stopped himself as he got a look from Hank. “...Right.” He merely said as he coughed a little, embarrassed. A habit he had picked up from seeing it around the Precinct. He stood up and not wanting to waste any more time he started to head out.  Another reason why he wanted to leave was to avoid anything else going over his head.   
  


The android got into the car, sitting in the passenger side as Hank got into the driver's seat and began to drive. As they drove, the human had put on an album from one of his Jazz albums and Connor hummed. He liked the music Hank listened to of course and he was always happy when he shared his tastes with him., but Connor did wish Hank let him chose songs more often. The last time he had suggested the idea, it was shot down by the logic of: “I drive so I have control over the car and that means the music.” Connor didn’t get the logic behind it but he knew better than to argue with Hank.

“So, anything you want after this?” Hank spoke up, turning the music down a little so he could hear Connor. “To eat.” The human made it clear before Connor took the wrong idea.

“But Hank...I don’t need to eat, remember?” He had switched to call Hank by the first name, due to the fact they were no longer in the work environment. Sure they were on the clock but there was less pressure to remain formal. This helped Connor as he couldn’t deny that he loved the food he made though, giving this conversation some light, despite the irrelevance to the case they are working on. He may not need to eat, but he liked tasting the food made. “I guess I know some good recipes I would like to try and make. But we would have to go shopping for them after I looked at the crime scene.”

“Nah, why not have something to eat out. On me. Know anywhere good? Knowing you, you won’t want us going to the Chicken Feed would you?” Hank laughed, it seemed the elder man didn’t care that Connor focused a lot on health. In fact, he was supportive of it and tried to work around his diet for Connor. Try being a keyword, but the deviant appreciated it nevertheless.  
  
“I know this nice place that serves foods from around the world?” Connor suggested. He wanted to try other foods but also it would get Hank to try different things as well. 

“Then we will go there then, straight after we looked at the crime scene. I don’t know about you son, but looking at dead bodies all day works up an appetite.” Connor could not think of the number of things on his mental list right now that did not concern him with that phrase.

“Hank...Can I ask you something?” He looked to the lieutenant who was just laughing at his deep concern. “Why?”

“Because it’s fun seeing you like this.” The human responded with the amusement never leaving his tone. “All I’m saying is, lighten up a little. Don’t think I never notice when you get in your own head and you’ve been doing it a lot lately. Relax a little, it won’t kill you.”

Connor loved how the lieutenant was worried over him like this. It did make Connor think where their relationship was, they were friends but Hank went above and beyond. Friend’s didn’t just let the other lives with them and expect nothing, they weren’t so quick to defend and rush to their aid and certainly didn’t guide them like a parent. No, he shook those thoughts out of his head. They were just friends. Androids couldn’t have families after all.  
  
“Connor, I can hear the gears turning in your head. Stop thinking or we ain’t going to the crime scene.” Hank raised a brow. “Look. one day kid...I want you to tell me what goes on in your head. I’m not a mind reader Connor.”

“It’s fine Hank...Honestly.” Of course, that was a lie. The android just couldn’t be too far ahead of himself and ruin everything he had managed to get so far in his new life. However, he knew Hank didn’t believe him but never pressed further. This had caused silence for the rest of the ride, well the music was there but it still was almost uncomfortable with how silent it was in the car.  
  


As they arrived at the scene, Connor got out of the car as swiftly as he could and walked to the police tape and past it. He scanned the area, almost going on autopilot, seeing Thirium still around. He walked to a small dot of it and knelt down, taking a sample on his fingers and pressing it to his tongue. However, by doing this he heard a remark from Hank that he knew was him protesting against it.

The sample detected the victim of the assault. “The Thirium shows it’s from the AP400 model, his registered name was Samuel.” Connor listed off with a sigh as he looked at the surroundings and did a scope of the empty ally. “Considering where the Thirium is...showing signs from the victim. He tried to fight back, but the culprit had an advantage over him.” It always bothered Connor when he turned deviant how he could see the blood so strongly even after it faded.

He walked a little up to the ally and found something. At a skip tucked in the corner. He ran his hand on the edge and took a sample. “Hank!” Connor called out, the human rushing to his side with no hesitation. “I found something. Thirium. This belongs to another model...One that wasn’t recorded in our log. It belongs to a TW400 model, registered name…” He trailed off with a sigh. “It says his registered name is just...400.”

“You think this android did it then?” Hank asked, a serious look on his face. It was obviously going to be on the high end on the list given where this blue blood was and the fact they already suspected an android.  
  
“Chances, I would say the odds are at 63% that this could be the culprit.” Connor nodded as he filed away the information from the analysis to a set folder. “We should head back to the precinct though. If we do, I can store the information and back it up there.” Hank looked at the android for a moment and gave a small nod. “We can always get dinner after I filed these onto the computer.”

Once they headed back in the car, Hank had put his music and started driving back to the DPD. “So, that trip was a waste of time then.” The elder man huffed as he slammed his hand down on his horn as some car was going too slow in front of them. “Fucking slow drivers.”

“No, it wasn’t. It may have been short but...if we never went. We wouldn’t have this sample. The only question is...why there? What happened to cause the reaction as it did?” Connor thought out loud with a sigh.

“Kid, what did I tell you about the worrying. Stop. Just relax Connor, for once.” Hank nudged him slightly as he started to speed up, the slow drivers having gone the other way. The rest of the ride was smooth also and more relaxing than the first. Maybe it was due to the fact Connor had his eyes closed, or maybe because he was focusing on the music? Who knew, all he did know though was he was shaken awake. He didn’t realise he entered rest mode.

“You go on ahead Connor, just need to check up on something in the car quickly.” Hank gave a look to the deviant who didn’t think much of it and nodded back, stepping out of the car. Hank had parked a little away from the department and that confused him, why? However, he knew he couldn’t dwell on these thoughts as he made his way to the department. His movements were slow though due to his recent rest. So much so, he didn’t realise it until it was too late.

The deviant was grabbed from behind and before he could react, he was held in a hug like embrace, stopping him from moving or fighting back due to his arms caught in the lock and a blindfold was put over his eyes. Limiting his vision to nothing but black. He couldn’t see, he was vulnerable and at the mercy to whoever had managed to catch him off guard and his LED flickered amber and red as he tried to assess the situation and figure out what to do. He refused to be a sitting duck in this situation, he needed to do something...but what? He was still in the hug like embrace which limited all movement, whoever held him was strong and he wasn’t going to break the grip so easily. The deviant sighed, he couldn’t get out of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I know, I left it on a cliff-hanger but you will need to wait until I update next to find out what happened. Have fun speculating guys! I hope you all have a great day/afternoon/evening.


End file.
